


Gifts

by No1DigiBakuFan



Series: Autistic Keith with Helpful Lance [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Pidge (Voltron), Blushing, Carvings, Christmas, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: It's Christmas Day and now it's Keith and Lance's turns to give their gifts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Send in prompts please.

Everyone was sit in a circle, the same one as that time they played ‘Kalor’s Kiss’. Only this time, everyone was exchanging gifts instead, since they’d decided that today was Christmas. There were several presents under the fake tree they’d managed to create.

They’d been exchanging gifts and Keith and Lance were the last ones to give theirs. Pidge had just finished.

Pidge turned to Keith, “You wanna go next, or you gonna let your boyfriend do it?”

Keith shrugged and turned to Lance, “Go ahead, if you want.”

Lance smiled, pecked him on the cheek in thanks and went to grab the blue presents. 

He threw them at the others and sat down with a spare one in his lap, “Open them at the same time.”

The others blinked, shrugged and did as they were asked. Inside was a sweater that matched with their signature colour, their Lion’s head on the Paladins’ jumpers while Allura had a pink Lion’s head and Coran and orange Lion’s head. All of them were a little over sized, even on Shiro and Hunk.

“This is so cool!” Pidge grinned.

“It looks just like Goldie!” Hunk giggled.

“Magnificent job, my boy!” Coran praised.

“Well done, Lance!” Allura smiled.

“You did great, Lance.” Shiro acknowledge, “I’m proud of you.”

Keith kissed him on the cheek, “What they said.”

Lance blushed bright red from all the praise, “Thanks you guys.”

Keith went to grab the red ones and passed them around, “My gifts next. Hope you like them.”

Everyone opened them at once; they were all carvings from some kind of Space Wood they’d come across a little while ago. According to the locals, the wood had blessed powers that healed the soul and offered peace of mind when given as a gift to someone else.

Shiro had gotten a carving of a ship from the Garrison, “This looks great, Keith.”

Hunk got a carving of a Balmera, “Wow, it looks just like a Balmera!”

Pidge got a snake that was cut in several pieces with only some string keeping it together, “This’ll be great to stim with.”

Coran got a blade with the Altean words for ‘Thanks for Everything’ carved in it, “So you were paying attention.”

Allura was given several wooden beads, some dyed pink and others blue, circling her neck, “It’s beautiful Keith.”

Lance got two bracelets, one dyed blue with ‘You meme a lot to me’ carved into it, the other some string that had been knotted over and over again.

He shed a tear and turned to Keith, “Keith, I didn’t know you understood memes.”

Keith flushed and murmured, “That’s the only one I think I understand. I don’t know though.”

Lance gave a watery smile and hugged him, “Aww, babe!”

Keith went even redder and tried to push him away, but he wasn’t putting any effort in it, “Lance cut it out, you’re embarrassing me! Everyone’s staring!”

Lance grinned, “Let’s give ‘em a show, then.”

Lance kissed Keith, who stopped struggling. The others turned their heads way to enjoy their new gifts and left the two lovers to cuddle with their backs to the wall and the gifts from everyone scattered around them.

“Merry Christmas, Keith.” Lance murmured between kisses.

Keith smiled, murmuring back, “Merry Christmas, Lance.”


End file.
